Inductive power transfer systems are generally used to transfer power wirelessly between a transmitting unit and a receiving unit. The transmitting unit generates a magnetic field via an inductive coil. When the receiving unit, which includes another inductive coil, is placed within the magnetic field, the magnetic field causes the receiving unit to generate an electrical current proportional to the magnetic field generated by the transmitting unit. The electrical current generated at the receiving unit is an alternating current, and the efficiency of the power transfer from the transmitting unit to the receiving unit may be improved by alternating the current at a resonance frequency of an inductive-capacitive filter circuit that may be used to filter the current generated in the receiving unit.